


Justice is Always Blind

by sxnxnymous628



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Child Leia Organa, Child Luke Skywalker, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, angst is all i can write, blind!Vader, lots and lots of it, suitless!vader, the emperor is a douche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2018-10-03 17:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10253696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxnxnymous628/pseuds/sxnxnymous628
Summary: What if Obi-Wan didn't burn Vader during their fateful duel on Mustafar, but did something else that was just as catastrophic?Featuring a blind version of everyone's favorite villain.NOW UP FOR ADOPTION! Please DM me at sxnxnymous628.tumblr.com if you're interested in completing this work!





	1. Had Enough

 

 _Intoxicated eyes, no longer live that life._  
_You should have learned by now, I'll burn this whole world down._  
_I need some peace of mind, no fear of what's behind._  
_You think you've won this fight, you've only lost your mind._

    - Had Enough, _Breaking Benjamin_

* * *

 

 The last thing Darth Vader ever saw was the bright blue of his former master’s lightsaber, burning into his skull with a bright, hot intensity that rivaled Tatooine’s suns. The blue of Obi-Wan’s blade burned itself into Vader’s memory, just as it had burned away his sight.

Vader cried out in pain, clutching at his face in a feral manner. He heard the steady hum of Obi-Wan’s lightsaber through his torment; perceived the churning and hissing of Mustafar’s lava around him; and remembered the echoes of screaming Jedi, killed in the name of selfish love and power. Vader could hear his wife’s, his _angel’s_ pleas for him to come with her, to raise their child far, far away from the empire, from his catastrophic mess.  

Vader smelled the toxic scent of fire, of burnt metal and rock. He felt the cold durasteel of the catwalk beneath his flesh hand; felt the all-too familiar sensation of burning heat. Vader felt the sad, weary look that Obi-Wan aimed at him, and the Sith found his hatred and frustration towards the Jedi Master doubling.

And, of course, Vader could see the crisp, refined blue of Obi-Wan’s lightsaber. The same blue of Tatooine’s endless skies, the metaphorical bars of a prison that a slave-boy named Anakin Skywalker used to peek through, dreaming of opportunities known only to the free. The blue that now kept Vader chained in a personal hell known only to him, that he would know for a long, long time.

Vader attempted to glare at his former master, who was standing over him in a weary, remorseful sort of fashion. This man, whom he had once trusted with his _life_ , but never his secrets, was preparing to take the one thing that Anakin Skywalker had trusted him with. Vader focused on his pain, his hatred, in the passionate way that the Emperor had finally given him permission to do, and groped around himself for his lightsaber.

His former master finally decided to speak.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, his clipped, weary tone showing guilt for, Vader assumed, the day’s events. “Give up, for your own sake. I have your lightsaber, and am taking it with me. Don’t try to stop me.”

Vader turned his pounding head towards the sound of his former master’s posh voice, and gave him his best rage-filled glare. He wanted to kill the man that had blinded him, but his head hurt from being blinded. The fledgling Sith decided that revenge could wait until another day, a day when he was fated to win against his former master. 

He would make him regret everything. Every crime against Vader that Kenobi had committed.  

Through his pounding headache and flashes of a crisp blue, Vader somehow managed to hear the _hiss-snap_ of Obi-Wan shutting off his lightsaber. He sensed Obi-Wan’s remorse for both of their actions, and his former master’s feeble attempts to convince himself that he had done the right thing. The Sith Lord heard Obi-Wan’s footsteps receding down the catwalk, making palpable vibrations Vader felt with every step the Jedi Master took towards his wife and child. Vader didn’t dare follow, for he never wanted to feel that amount of sorrow emanating from his wife again. She had willingly traded him for Ob-Wan, and she would have to live with that for the rest of her life. 

With that thought, Vader curled into a fetal position, and drifted into a fitful sleep, full of flashes of bright blue and rivers of blood and lava.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fanfic! Woo-hoo!
> 
> This is what happens when you listen to Breaking Benjamin while writing. 
> 
> So, what do you think? Please review! All criticism is welcome, and reviews are appreciated.


	2. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palpatine finds Anakin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to start making my chapters longer...*sigh*
> 
> Sorry. 
> 
> Listening List(bands): Starset, The Rasmus, Cult to Follow.

 

 _My heart's an artifice, a decoy soul_  
_Who knew the emptiness could be so cold?_  
_I've lost the parts of me that make me whole_  
_I am the darkness, I am a Monster..._

 _-_ Monster, _Starset_

* * *

Elsewhere in the galaxy, newly crowned Emperor Sheev Palpatine felt his newest apprentice's pain through the force. The intensity of Vader's pain nearly spoiled his triumphant mood by giving him a slight headache. L _ord Vader's emotions are strong_ , thought the Emperor,  _which means that I have chosen my newest apprentice well._

After all of the effort that Palpatine had taken to enrapture and seduce the Jedi's Chosen One, Sidious was rather ashamed that the newly-christened Lord Vader had managed to get himself hurt on his very first day as a Sith Apprentice. Palpatine sat in his office and observed his apprentice's agony in a cool manner, making a mental note to teach the fledgling Sith patience.

The Ruler of the Galaxy stood up, his yellow eyes gleaming menacingly, and hobbled over to his comm table.

The Emperor activated his comm, calling upon the leader of the Coruscant guard. He ordered the clone to prepare his personal shuttle, and to fly it over to the ruined window of his office.

* * *

Darth Vader dreamt of sand, sweat and blood. He dreamt of chains, both physical and metaphorical. He dreamt of slavery, and the naive dreams of a boy named Anakin.

He felt the boy's love for his mother, his sadness and rage at her death at the hands of Tatooine's Tusken Raiders. The feeling of pleasure when he slaughtered them all in the name of vengeance. The screams of the Tusken men and women as the Jedi apprentice's blade sliced through them, their futile attempts to fight back, shattered by the Jedi's, no,  _the predator's_  glistening blue tongue of fire. Vader remembered the Tusken children running from him, in a vain attempt to escape their imminent deaths. He remembers killing the Sand People with the Krayt Dragon's fury, slaughtering every last one like the animals they were. After all, only an animal would hurt his mother so brutally, and let her pass in so much agony.

The screams of the Tuskens melted into the wails of the Jedi that Anakin, no, Darth Vader, had killed in the name of selfish love and power. Then the cries became screams of the Separatist leaders as he taunted and killed them. They morphed into the young sith lord's scream as his former master took away his sight.

Vader awoke with a jolt, curling upon himself in an even tighter fashion. A familiar yet unfamiliar voice found it's way into Vader's consciousness.

 _Patience, my apprentice,_  Palpatine's oily voice said in as comforting a voice as it could muster.  _I am coming for you._

Vader mentally acknowledged the Emperor's voice, but did not deign to reply. Instead, he forced himself to sit up and waited.

* * *

Emperor Palpatine's shuttle exited hyperspace near the lava-covered planet of Mustafar, where the Sith master had sent his new apprentice to slaughter the slimy Neimoidians that had done his dirty work. His objective was complete, his authority ensured...for now. He would need his new apprentice, Darth Vader, to secure his supreme rule throughout the civilized galaxy, and maybe beyond. What plans for the galaxy he had! Soon, the galaxy would truly be his, kept in line by the galactic terror he was crafting in orbit of the planet Geonosis, with the aid of newly christened Governor Tarkin.

Palpatine closed his eyes, and used the dark side of the force to search for his apprentice. He then ordered the captain of the shuttle to land in a particular spot, next to where he sensed Lord Vader's presence.

The Emperor's lambda-class shuttle touched down smoothly on the catwalk, it's ramp lowering smoothly. Palpatine strode down the shuttle's ramp, closely followed by the red-striped Coruscant Clone Guard. He walked towards his apprentice, who had sensed the Sith master's approach.

"Master!" The Sith apprentice cried out in relief, his head bowed down in submission, hair falling over his face in shame. Palpatine could sense his lingering pain, thinly shielded against the might of Palpatine's power.

"Lord Vader," greeted Palpatine coolly. The Emperor appraised his newest apprentice from afar, noting how he seemed fine on the outside, even though he was clearly injured.

"Look at me," ordered the Sith master. Powerless and desperate, Vader obeyed.

There was a deep, burnt gash across Vader's previously covered eyes, stretching across the Sith apprentice's face, connecting his temples.

Palpatine walked over to his newest apprentice, and crouched down beside him. The Emperor took the Sith apprentice's hand, and helped him up from the durasteel catwalk. Vader leaned on Palpatine, relying on the Sith master to guide him towards the ship.

Palpatine and Vader walked up the ship's ramp and to his private room aboard the ship. The Emperor deposited his apprentice on the plush seats lining the wall, and ordered the captain of the guard to get a medic. The captain complied, and the two Sith were left alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really, really anticlimactic. Once again, I apologize.


	3. Firewall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Padme contemplate their friend's betrayal - and it's consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, guess what's off hiatus!(for now...)
> 
> I'm actually sort of proud of this chapter. Enjoy!
> 
> This chapter has a lot of references to the Clone Wars tv series, so if you haven't watched it, I'm sorry.

_They come to your dreams with illusion_  
_They come to bring shape to your mind_  
_You know how to stop the intrusion_  
_We all have to fight for lies_

     - Firewall,  _Les Friction_

* * *

The events of the past day had passed by in a blur.

The day before disaster struck, Padme Amidala was a senator of the galactic republic, doing her best to defend democracy and the rights of the republic’s citizens, no matter how flawed the laws were.

The trouble started when Anakin…

She didn’t want to think of the disaster her husband had wrought upon the galaxy. She had an even harder time wrapping her head around the fact that all of the death, the destruction…

Anakin said that he had done it all for her.

Now she could see why the Jedi banned attachment, even if the ban was unnatural. Selfish attachment was the reason that the Republic was gone, replaced by a government ruled by a madman. Through cunning and subtle manipulations, Palpatine had turned the galaxy into his playground.

And Anakin - no, Vader - had helped him with the final step.

Padme Amidala didn’t marry the monster, she married the man. She had married Anakin Skywalker, not the perverted, distorted shadow of her husband. Not the shadow that would go so far to save the ones he loved, only to be corrupted by a power-hungry maniac.

Anakin Skywalker wouldn’t accuse her of betrayal and then choke his pregnant wife. He would have been repulsed at the very thought of hurting someone he cared about.

Padme should have seen the signs. Even after Anakin had slaughtered the Tusken Raiders, she had still loved him enough to marry him. Even after Ahsoka left the Jedi Order, she didn’t manage to assuage her husband’s hate towards the system.

She should have noticed that their relationship was falling apart after the incident with Rush Clovis. Even after Anakin claimed to love her, he only told her about the nightmares. He never said anything about how far he would go to make them stop.

Anakin was always a little too close to the Chancellor, anyway. Who knew what sorts of lies he had filled the young Jedi’s head with?

The child developing inside of her was the child of Republic Senator Padme Amidala and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, defenders of Democracy. Even if it cost Padme her life, She wouldn’t let Palpatine’s new pet get his filthy paws on her child!

The door to her suite slid open, disrupting her train of thought.

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat down by the bed the Naboo senator was resting on. Although Padme was visibly shaken, Obi-Wan looked almost as composed as ever, despite the day’s trials. The events leading to their current situation had still taken a toll on the man, however. His eyes were downcast and heavy, like clouds about to spill. He sat silently for a few minutes, sharing the senator’s grief.

When the atmosphere became too heavy, the Jedi Master broke the tense silence.

“It might be best if you let a medical droid take a look at you. Would you like me to bring the droid here?”

Padme nodded, staring absently at the wall.

The Jedi master looked at the young senator with worry, and a touch of pity. Today, the slowly expanding star that was the Republic had finally decided to supernova, turning into the black hole that was the newly-formed Galactic Empire. And that black hole had sucked in and destroyed everything that the Senator and the Jedi Master had fought for.

* * *

After leaving the senator’s quarters, Obi-Wan Kenobi thought back to the duel that he had fought on Mustafar.

Facing his apprentice had been harder than Obi-Wan had anticipated. It was strange, how Obi-Wan was expecting to find the man who he thought of as his brother, not some monster in Anakin’s skin.

Was this what Anakin had been talking about on Mortis? Was this what he was talking about when he said that Obi-Wan didn’t know what Anakin had to do in order to end the war?

Well, Obi-Wan knew now. And he wasn’t very happy about it.

The Jedi Master had always been wary of Anakin’s strong attachment to the things he loved. He saw how Anakin had reacted when Ahsoka had left the order. Even after fighting countless battles with Anakin by his side, he didn’t realize that Anakin’s attachments had gotten strong enough to make him afraid of letting go.

Why didn’t Anakin trust Obi-Wan with his problems? What did Obi-Wan do wrong while raising the boy?

Why was he even wondering about what he did wrong when his apprentice, _his brother_ was well and truly gone? A Jedi always lived in the moment, never in the past.

If only the Jedi code included something about matters of the heart. After all, it was only natural to love, and it was only natural to lose. Even with all of the power in the galaxy, one being could not stop either from happening.

Anakin had failed to see this, and it seemed that he never would, judging by the wounds he had received on Mustafar.

Well, morbid humor was always a good coping mechanism. Obi-Wan had Anakin to thank for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession time: I've had this written for a while, but I didn't think it was that good... Sorry about that!


	4. Blind and Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 months after being blinded, Darth Vader muses over how his life has changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the time skip. Enjoy!

_My forlorn heart faintly beats_  
_Your absence makes me weak_  
_And if nothing brings you back_  
_Surely I'll roam through life in black_  
_Like a shadow._

\- Blind and Frozen,  _Beast in Black._

* * *

**_6 months later_ **

Darth Vader woke up clutching at his eyes. His head pounded with a long-passed ache, a burning sensation behind his eyes. Bright, blinding blue was all he saw, slowly fading into an even brighter white. His head pounded even harder.

He sat up, and clutched his head. He was blind! He would never be able to see his angel's smile again, or see his child's face…

Oh wait, he remembered. He was blind, and they were dead. Gone forever.

He remembered then that damned Kenobi had taken his saber to Vader's eyes, damning the young Sith to a near endless prison of darkness and despair. That horrid day had seemed like forever ago, but felt like it happened only yesterday.

 _Damn him,_ Vader thought, _First my angel, and then my sight!_

Yet, he didn't take everything. Soon after he was blinded, his Master had taught him to "see" with the force, using the mystical energy and his rage to sense his surroundings. Sidious had shown him that his blindness was a strength, not a weakness. His new "eyes" could see more than his old ones, alerting him to dangers around him in a way that only the Force could. It had helped on many a mission since then, allowing him to sense the every move of whatever Jedi scum he had been sent to execute, and then to take them down. Oh, how he wished he could have tortured every one of those Jedi traitors for what they had done to him, but Sidious didn't care for his vengeance. Sidious just wanted the Jedi gone as fast as possible, and tried to make Vader think the same.

Vader, however, had never been good at letting go. He would never let go of his hatred for the Jedi, or his angel.

His angel. Dead.

Padme, his mind supplied in a traitorous whisper, was dead. Even thinking her name was too painful.

He couldn't believe it. Sidious had told him, soon after he woke up after collapsing on Sidious' ship, that she had died giving birth, and that the child had died with her.

Vader had been devastated by the news. And then angry. It was rather hard to die in childbirth these days, unless Kenobi, the Jedi scumbag himself, had taken Padme to some sort of shack to deliver instead of a hospital. But why would he have? Maybe he wanted to kill the child inside her because of the mere fact that he was the father. Jedi Compassion, indeed.

Padme had trusted Obi-Wan with her life, and he had failed him.

Vader, the young gullible fool he had been, had trusted Obi-Wan with his life once. Then, Obi-Wan had taken that trust, and threw it into a Sarlacc pit.

Obi-Wan had failed the people closest to him.

Which gave Vader even more of a reason to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the long wait. I was working on some other stuff, and slacking off...
> 
> Anyway, please look at my new story "Where the lost are the Heroes(and the thieves are left to drown)"which is a whole lot better than this one. Reviews are appreciated!
> 
> Expect another update of this soon, because I'm feeling inspired to write this story right now. I'm sorry that my muse is so fickle...
> 
> ~Extra
> 
> Cheers!


	5. All Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 months after the fall of the Republic, Obi-Wan Kenobi learns what truly has become of his old apprentice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finally updated? It's sort of funny: I wrote this chapter in about 30 minutes, yet it took a month to update. Wow. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_It seems like life is out to get you_  
_To destroy what you want_  
_I know that, that you blame me for all that you go through_  
_It could be, so different if you would just let it go._

 _-_ All Alone,  _Kutless_

* * *

 The heat bore down onto the weary man’s back, adding to the burden he already carried. The burden of failing the galaxy, the Republic, the Jedi, the people that he loved…

Anakin.

It was painful just thinking his name, the name of the man who had been his brother, his student, his son… the man who had betrayed him and everything he loved so utterly and terribly that it seemed as if he had ceased to exist, replaced by a monster of his own creation.

_Anakin._

The man whose son he had promised to himself that he would watch, would love as if he were his own, because his father had been so cruelly ripped from him. That was his penance to Anakin, to Padme, who had believed in her lover even during her dying breaths.

He had failed them.

But he would not fail their child. He could not fail Luke the same way he had failed his parents. 

* * *

Sand filled his boots, and yet the man still continued to walk. He had to pick up his rations and water sometimes, after all. One could only stay away from society for so long before it drew you back into its grasp.

Obi-Wan walked into the nearest cantina, eager to rest his tired legs after the day’s walk. His errands could wait until he had something to drink.

He called to the nearest waitress, and ordered.

And then he heard it.

The speakers blared with the Imperial Anthem, signaling an important announcement to come. The rowdy patrons in the cantina quieted, eager to listen to the news.

_“... Attention, all Imperial Citizens! There has been a capture and execution of 6 Jedi on the planet Kashyyyk. These traitors were responsible for ransacking an Imperial Base, killing all of our Imperial Troopers stationed there, serving to bring glory to our Empire…”_

Obi-Wan turned as white as a sheet.

_Fools! What sort of idiot would start a revolution on an imperial planet? Were they trying to get themselves killed?_

_“...Our own supreme commander, Lord Darth Vader, was responsible for executing all of these traitors…”_

_Darth Vader_ , Obi-Wan thought, _now who could that be? I’ve never heard of any officer by that name..._

Then it hit him.

Anakin.

What had he done? What sort of monster had he created?

_“...if you hear any rumors of Jedi Traitors, do not hesitate to report them to your Imperial Authorities, so that they may be properly handled. All hail the Empire!”_

A few of the bar’s patrons had the gall to state “All hail the Empire!” after the announcement ended, laughing and jeering. Obi-Wan felt sick.

Is this really what the galaxy had come to? The galaxy he had loved and cherished had fallen so far...

While the other patrons chatted and laughed around the cantina, Obi-Wan quietly slipped away.

He couldn’t take it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovely readers! It's been about a year since I started writing this story, so what should I do for a 1-year anniversary special?(besides updating more.)
> 
> Should I draw some art? Make a Playlist? Update More? Not do a 1-year special? 
> 
> Honestly, I don't know. 
> 
> Please Kudos and Review!


	6. Out in the Fields

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rogue jedi contemplates his life as he faces death himself, coming for him with blind eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is obviously a filler chapter. But whatever.

_Out in the fields,_   
_the fighting has begun._   
_Out on the streets,_   
_they're falling one by one._   
_Out from the skies,_   
_a thousand more will die each day._   
_Death is just a heartbeat away._

_-_ Out in the Fields, _Gary Moore ft. Phil Lynott_

* * *

Harsh breathing. The hum of a lightsaber. The screams of his comrades. 

It all felt like it had happened so long ago, despite the fact that his comrades had been slaughtered but a day ago. 

He didn’t want to die. Not today. 

So he had ran. Like a Lothcat, with its tail between its legs. He knew that his companions would have wanted him to run, to keep going, to survive what they couldn’t, but he felt selfish doing so. 

It’s the Jedi way, he had reasoned. The Jedi are only truly gone when those of us left give up on their teachings. 

And yet, he couldn’t help it. He had grieved for his comrades, his friends, in the privacy of an alleyway. For the lost, the dead, the Jedi. 

Then he had hidden amongst the locals, attempting to blend in so that he could get away from the monster that had slaughtered his friends before it got to him. 

He had been walking back to the alley he took shelter in when he heard it. 

The hum of a lightsaber. 

He spun around, lightsaber at the ready, when he caught the empty, sightless gaze of the monster about to kill him. 

Grey eyes held his gaze, even though those hollow eyes didn’t see him staring. A long-healed scar stretched across the man’s face.

Darth Vader. The blind sith. Despite his wounds, he was still a lethal jedi-killer. He had heard rumors of Vader’s exploits, and his brutal slaughter of the Jedi Group on Kashyyyk.

_ As soon as you look into those eyes, _ he had heard from a traumatized survivor,  _ you know you’re going to die. _

The Jedi steeled himself, and readied his green lightsaber. He was not going to go out without a fight. This man had killed most of his kind, and would not stop until they were all eliminated.

_ I guess death has come for me, with sightless eyes. Like it came for my comrades. _

Death looked him in the eye, as much as a blind man could look one in the eye, and said:

“Welcome.”


	7. Heirloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Luke Skywalker overhears his Aunt and Uncle talk about his father... Please read the note at the beginning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And once again, I did a time skip. Luke's about 5 here. 
> 
> I sort of made Owen a bit of a douche here... I've seen other stories where he's a lot more confrontational and less coddling than in canon, and I sort of like those so I may have reflected that characterization here. I apologize in advance. 
> 
> Warning: A really nasty domestic argument. I apologize if this harms or triggers anyone in any way.

_You try your hardest to leave the past alone_  
_This crooked posture is all you've ever known_  
_It is the consequence of living in between_  
_The weight of family and the pull of gravity_

\- Heirloom,  _Sleeping at last_

* * *

Luke Skywalker had always enjoyed looking at the blue Tatooine sky, much to the chagrin of his uncle. He liked to play with his toy starships and pretend that he was flying amongst the skies, shooting down bad guys with his cannons!

"Boom! Wssht! Zoom!"

Luke sat on his bed and played with his toys, imagining that his ship were real and being able to ride them past Tatooine and beyond, past the stars and into hyperspace!

One day, he was going to be a pilot, just like his Father had been! He would soar among the stars, meet all sorts of exotic beings, and see new and amazing sights!

He'd heard from a spacer he and his friend Biggs had met at Anchorhead once that some other planets had so much water that they'd just let it pool around in random places. One day, he'd go to one of those worlds, and never have to worry about boring old moisture farming ever again!

He'd never understand why his Uncle liked Moisture farming so much, anyway. He'd much rather play with his ships or play pilots with Biggs than help his Uncle around on the farm, but he helped Uncle Owen anyway. Uncle Owen would get mad and not let him play with Biggs or take away his toys if he didn't, and then he'd have to imagine what it was like away from Tatooine all alone, in the dark. That was no fun.

No fun at all.

* * *

"It's not healthy for a boy of his age to have stupid fantasies like Luke's, Beru," Luke had Uncle Owen complain to his aunt through the vent in his wall one night, when he was supposed to be sleeping, "if he keeps this up, he'll end up like his father, foolish and dead."

Luke flinched at his uncle's anger. What was so bad about his father, anyway? Why did Uncle Owen hate him so much?

"Luke is a growing boy," Aunt Beru had responded to his uncle , "it's healthy for boys that age to have imagination, Owen. We won't be able to keep him here forever. He's too much like his father."

Luke turned to listen. His Aunt and Uncle never talked about his father. Ever.

"Well, damn his father. He's not here to raise Luke now, so we'll have to do our best not to get him killed. And that means that we'll have to keep him here until he's old enough!"

"Owen…"

"No, woman, listen to me. When I was his age, I dreamt of being just like my father-"

"Owen, Luke doesn't have a father to look up to-"

"Dammit! Listen! I dreamt of becoming a moisture farmer, of carrying on the family business. Not of starships and other stupid delusions of grandeur. If I could do it, Luke can do it!"

"Luke isn't you, Owen. He's got more of his father in him than he has of you."

"How would you know that? We only met his stupid father for one damn day! You barely even knew him!"

Luke gasped at his newfound knowledge, and then covered his mouth. If Uncle Owen had only known his father for a day, then how...

"We heard enough about Anakin from his mother, Owen."

"Yeah, well! So what! He was never there for us and then one day, his stupid fucking Jedi pal - "

 _Jedi?_  Luke thought, _What was a Jedi?_

"Owen!"

"Shush, lady! His stupid Jedi pal just struts over holding a baby and asks us to raise the damn thing! Damn your softness, woman! We should've just left the kid with that fucking hermit!"

"OWEN!"

Luke heard a slap ring out through the vent he was listening through, and flinched, numb. Why did Uncle Owen hate him so much? He thought that his Uncle had loved him like his own son!

"Never,  _ever,_  talk about Luke that way again!" He heard his Aunt yell shrilly. He heard the door to his uncle and aunt's bedroom slam, and then all was silent except for the soft sound of his tears, and the soft whirring of his family's moisture vaporators outdoors.

Luke sniffled into his pillow, and then drifted slowly into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but I'm pretty sure this is one of the best chapters I've written for tis story. And the longest, but hey! I was inspired today. 
> 
> I'm gonna see if I can get more updates in, but no promises.
> 
> Also: Thanks to fialleril for posting about this song on their tumblr, otherwise I never would have known about it. Go check out their series "Double Agent Vader" if you haven't already, it's about 1000 times better than anything you're going to find here. I'm serious. It's really, really good.
> 
> I'm probably going to take a little bit of influence from their work in this story, but not too much. Sadly. I don't know how I'd fit more Tatooine Slave Culture here, but, despite how Yoda would feel about me saying this, I'll try my best to add some more Tatooine Culture stuff here. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! Please review! I'd like to be able to improve my writing, and by extension, this story!


End file.
